A Sailor's Destiny
by sailorjr5
Summary: Set in the far future, darkness has fallen on crystal Tokyo. Pluto has summoned senshi from across the universe, but can they save the Earth without a Silver Imperium Crystal?
1. Default Chapter

Author's notes: This will be a story set in the far future so there is no rei, ami, mina only their great great grand children. Though one is only featured in this post there will be many. Also this is based off of an RPG I am in so a different person does each character. The main authors are cen- chan, usa-chan, and myself. I hope you enjoy. . Please review  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon, but the creators own their characters and we own the plot  
  
I stood there paralyzed. Never changing, never moving. Left eternally with only my own thoughts to keep me sane. Always staring into the bleak nothingness. I lost all track of time. It doesn't matter anyway. Here I am an immortal who can do nothing, but weep for the sorrows of the world. Most of the times I don't even know what it is I am weeping for. But I have never regretted my decision. I excepted this fate long ago so that I would full fill my duty to the princess, my fellow senshi, my friends, my people, but most of all to uphold the promise I made to him. My duty was to make sure the others survived at all costs. My life is nothing compared to the impact they would etch in history. I was destined to be forgotten yet I still excepted the grim duty. I wasn't quite prepared when duty called, but I did it. So here I am . . . .are you happy my lord? I did what you asked and you still won't answer my pleas. He never would, not until I had a reason to exist once more. Then and only then I would be summoned by a God; my lord. My days are years and my years centuries in reality, but this hour I think like every other hour; perhaps it will all change. Perhaps I will get the second chance to live or has fate dealt me a cruel hand? My thoughts always began dark, but ended light and hopeful. At least it keeps me occupied. A glimmer interrupted my thoughts. A light entered my vision and for once I remembered what it was like to see light again. I was instantly rejuvenated by the sudden burst and a deep voice entered my thoughts. ~I have come for you immortal Guardian . . .~ ~My lord Ra, God of the Sun why have you come for me? ~ ~It is your time sweet protector . . .time for the senshi of light to exist once more~ ~Do not play with my hopes, great one, It will do you no good~ ~There is a danger that threatens the future. I need you to protect them once more, the queen must live as well as the other senshi~ ~How long have I been in this eternal captivity?~ ~The time is the 40th century. The Silver Millennium was destroyed well over 4,000 years ago. You are in Crystal Tokyo at this very moment. The Sailor Senshi destroyed the negamoon and they discovered you as a statue shortly afterwards~ ~You mean the negamoon went back on their deal and attacked the others. My sacrifice was in vain? What will prevent it form happening again. History repeats itself~ ~But not if we learn from it my child. I am asking you to take upon your shoulders once again this burden. Protect the sailor senshi so good will always triumph over evil. Do you except this duty once again?~ ~How can I refuse I would do anything for them. . and you know that~ ~Your memory blocks have prevented most of them from remembering the details of the silver millennium and of course few if any remember you~ ~I never thought my powers were that strong.~ ~Very well then it is time. Queen Aurora Guardian of light Senshi of the sun, courage, loyalty, memories, keeper of the Eye of Ra, descendent of the god protector Ra, Sailor Sun. I summon thee back to the world of the living. Arise and be awakened. .I summon thee. ~  
  
At the museum of history ~  
  
The guard yawned slightly before he wondered aloud, "Jeez, why do I even have to guard this place? It's closed," he looked into the dark room and particularly at the luminescent statue in the middle of the room," besides that thing gives me the creeps." He wandered a bit away from his post to get some hot tea. Meanwhile back in the museum the statue's glow intensified and began to pulsate. The statue's medallion of the upward pointing crescent moon with a golden jewel suspended in the middle became animated once more and floated in the air just above the statue. It began to emit a strangely comforting glow that engulfed the statue and soon the smooth crystalline layers became soft and supple skin. A pair of sparkling golden eyes emerged through the intense light and grabbed the medallion. In a matter of seconds what was once a lifeless statue was now a living being. She wore a flowing white dress with a golden crown that was fitted atop her golden locks. She replaced the Eye of Ra back onto the area just below her neck where it remanded partially ebbed in her skin. The light subsided, but there was still the hint of a glow that always seemed to surround the serene girl.  
  
I blinked few times and became aware of my surroundings. I stepped off of the pedestal that I had been standing on and twirled around realizing that I was among the living once more. I approached the walls of my crystal cage and felt their smooth coolness. It was like nothing I had ever felt. Before I could explore the room any farther I heard a man screaming from the doorway, "It's gone! I can't believe it gone. They're gonna kill me," he raved in his hysterics," I must inform them that someone has stolen the statue."  
  
With those last words he raced off. I stopped for a moment and realized what statue he was talking about. "Sun Star Power, make-up" I called with my soft voice. A wave of light raced over me and my royal garb was replaced with a tight fitting senshi fuku. I smiled slightly feeling the strength run through my body. "In here!" I heard the same guard call from not so far down the hall. I looked at the sword in my hand. "Eye of Ra, lead me to the other senshi," with that my sword disappeared, but I could follow its energy like a homing devise. I looked down at my glowing hands. I always seemed to have a soft glow. "You there!" three guards entered the room," hand over the statue!"  
  
Not wanting trouble I searched for a window, but there were none. I made a mad dash for the door. A few defensive dodges, ducks kicks and punches and I was out the door. Running like crazy a flurry of guards behind me. "It's a senshi! Get her!" I found an exit and proceed to run down the street ignoring the down pore of rain. Soaked and confused as to why they would attack a senshi I kept running. Making a few quick calculations I determined the other senshi who summoned me were a good 10 miles away, but I was up for the Exercise. "Pretty good for a 4,000 year old," I commented to myself with a smile. 


	2. Ch2 Runin

A.N.: Sorry about the format of the last chapter . .wasn't supposed to come up like that. Well I hope this is better  
  
Thank you to wingnut and aqua rhapsody for reviewing . . .I wasn't sure if it would get read at all.  
  
Kent and Raie walked down a small street where some low budget apartment complexes were built.  
"I could go for some coffee, how about you?" Raie asked.   
"Sure." The two turned onto a bigger street that lead to a small 24 hour cafe. It was nice and quiet and hardly any people around it. Everyone seemed as if they were in a daze, like the way Raie felt when she got up. Music played softly from the jukebox in the corner of the building.   
"It's my favorite song!" She exclaimed as they stepped up to the counter. "I'll have a cafe latte."   
"Same." The two sat down in a small booth next to the window.  
"I don't remember the city of Tokyo looking like this." Raie stated. "It's too dreary and dark." Taking a sip from his coffee, "It's not the same, the power has shifted. Think of it this way, if the poles shifted it wouldn't be nearly as bad as this is." Kent said staring into his cup.  
"What?" she said in disbelief.  
"You sure don't remember much do you?" He joked, "We better just sit here and wait for  
Sebastian."  
"Oh where is he? I haven't seen him for..."  
"A day?" He interrupted. "You might not recognize him though... he's transformed to conceal his true markings of the Silver Millennium. They can see stuff... Lots of stuff. We're just fortunate that they are lacking in the department of technological advancements; and record keeping."  
"So, where is everyone?" She whispered.  
"It's best that you not keep asking questions Raie, we don't know who is on what side. Until we know for sure... anyone can be our enemy, even the most unsuspecting person in this town."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I sprinted down the dark street panting slightly. I had been running for about 6 miles now; and more then half way there. The rain beat down upon me. My senshi uniform, form fitting as it was, clung to every curve with precise suction and my long hair was heavy. I ducked into a covered area to rest for a moment and catch my breath. I had lost the guards around mile two, but still checked my surroundings just as a precaution. I placed my hands on my knees for balance, looking curiously at my hands and arms. They were glowing. I could feel a presence.  
"Sailor... Sailor Sun? I..Is that you? Could it be?!" He took another step closer towards me. I looked up to the man who was standing before me. His presence and energy was familiar, and his voice and those eyes were so very familiar; but I couldn't quite place the face. I stood up straight and surveyed the man with gray, silverish spiky hair and emerald green eyes. Brushing a strand of hair behind my ear, I walked forward curiosity peaked in my eyes.  
"You seem so familiar," I say in my usual soft sing-song voice," yet your face is not familiar to me." I gracefully walked right in front of him my sopping wet hair swaying slightly. My neck strained upwards, his 6 foot something height towering over my 5'6''. Frustration set in.  
~You are the senshi of memories and you can't even remember the first person who knows you . . . I'm a little rusty I suppose~ I studied his face once more and then smiled shyly before finally giving in and asking,  
"I feel rather embarrassed not knowing," I admitted," but who are you?"  
He took another step closer to her. "I suppose my appearance seems very strange but the personality is giving you nostalgia." He paused, "I was once part of the early Silver Millennium. I never had a special part in it until the day I was assigned as a guardian. I am the embodiment of the tiger, Sebastian." He said with a bow. "I remembered the stories about you and what you looked like, from the color of your hair to the sunshine in your eyes. That's what gave it away I suppose." He said blushing. A chill ran up his back as he drew in his cape around his shoulders. "This really isn't the place to be, where are you heading to anyways?"  
I blushed slightly, a smile crossed my face and I looked downwards at his complements.  
"I'm very flattered that you've heard of me. Your name is Sebastian and you are a guardian," I replied changing the subject," I believe I've heard of you, but you must forgive me I was just revived after 4,000 years of exile. So I may be a bit rusty. As to where I am headed, I was in search of the other senshi." I paused for a minute unsure if I should tell him my mission.   
"I assume that is why you are here as well?"  
"Well," He said unsure of himself, "I'm here with my senshi, we were sort of... brought here. I, for one, am not sure what is happening; but it's not the same as I remember Earth." He was looking at his cloak playing with the edges with his fingers.  
"As to the where-about of my friends, that in and of itself is a mystery to me right now." Looking at Sun's plastered wet hair; he was reminded of the situation. "Where are my manners?" He stated aloud, as he took off his cloak and placed it around her shoulders. He continued for her piece of mind, "Don't worry about me, I'm a tiger, what can I say? I love the water."  
"Thank you," I looked down slightly and glanced to my side. I instinctively covered the crescent moon shaped object with a jewel in the center that was ebbed slightly in my skin just below my neck. I could feel it was picking up energy. Without looking up I whispered to Sebastian,  
"Someone is behind me and coming this way," I looked up to him," hopefully they have good intentions. . . ."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kent and Raie had just finished their coffee.  
"Mmmm, you know what sounds good right about now?" Raie hinted at Kent.  
"What would that be?" Bracing for the worse.  
"A jumbo chocolate chip muffin." She answered starring into space. Taking this as a hint, Kent got up and ordered it from the counter.   
"I can't believe how much you eat sometimes."  
Looking at her watch, Raie jumped up and practically knocked the table over as she did.  
"OH MY!!! We've got to get going!" She exclaimed, "We've got to find Sebastian!!" The two rushed out of the cafe, leaving the muffin behind.  
  
  
Sebastian closed his eyes... he felt it too. Instead of panicking or looking behind, he figured he'd do what would keep them alive. He picked up the pace ever so slightly. He looked down at Sailor Sun. "Intentions or no, I've got a plan." he said confidently as they approached another street.  
  
  
Finally breaking from their light jogging Raie stopped and figured where she was at. "This is nuts. We're not going to be able to find him like this!!" She threw up her hands in  
disgust. "I don't even know what to look for!! We might as well just hop in to a helicopter and announce to the whole ci-" Kent placed his hand over her mouth.  
"Alright, just calm down will you?!" The two kept walking. They stepped up the pace in hopes to find him faster. They approached the corner and started to turn...  
*WHACK!* Raielynn ran smack into Sebastian.   
  
  
A/N: so what did ya think . .good bad do tell!  
  
Next episode: what other new senshi are there? . . .will Sebastian and Raie have concussions and be put out of commission? Stay tuned! *~sailorj 


End file.
